Curiosity Killed the Swan
by awomanontheverge
Summary: As the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat – and Emma knew that Regina Mills and whatever was through that door might very well be the death of her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Written for the Tumblr prompt: **_**Regina's sex dungeon**_**. **

Emma opened her eyes groggily, forehead wrinkling and eyes narrowing as a harsh beam of sunlight flickered across her face. She stretched, letting out a contented moan before turning toward the bedmate to her left. A little smile tugged at her lips as she caught sight of Regina's sleep mussed hair and a little dribble of saliva trickling at the corner of her mouth. Emma let out an amused snort. She made a mental note to tease the brunette for her nightly drooling habit before rolling over to the right to carefully tiptoe out of the bed. The mattress made a soft creaking noise when the blonde's body left it and she held her breath, praying to a higher power that she hadn't woken Regina up.

After confirming that the brunette was indeed asleep, she crept out of the room and down the stairs. As she made her way into the kitchen, she flicked the light switch on and shuffled toward the island. Rubbing her left eye with her fist sleepily, she grabbed the Starbucks bag from the corner of the counter and dumped a few spoonfuls of its contents into the machine. She closed her eyes and yawned.

The familiar fragrance of coffee filled her nostrils a few moments later and she smiled. Switching the appliance to the 'off' position, Emma grabbed her mug from the dish rack and poured herself a cup of the freshly brewed drink. She sipped it slowly, leaning back against the counter and reveling in the warmth that radiated through the ceramic in her hands.

She allowed herself to daydream, a goofy grin spread across her face as thoughts of her sleeping girlfriend swirled around in her head. Things certainly weren't perfect – Regina was moody and often withdrawn – but for the first time in Emma's life, she felt content, like she was where she was meant to be.

Bringing the cup to her lips one last time, Emma gulped down the remaining drops before placing her mug into the dirty dish side of the sink. She moved back to the coffee machine and opened the top compartment to grab the filter full of grounds, then turned on her heels toward the garbage can to throw them away.

It was like the world was moving in slow motion as Emma felt the flimsy material of the liner tear in her hand. The grounds sifted through the newly formed hole in the filter, quickly painting Regina's clean wooden floor a wet, sticky brown. "Awwww fuck," Emma groaned.

Regina was going to _kill_ her.

After discarding what remained of the liner into the nearby garbage can, the blonde ran from cabinet to cabinet in the kitchen, trying to find a dust pan and broom or a vacuum. She gnawed at her lower lip as each cupboard revealed more neatly aligned and labeled containers, cookware, and supplies – but no broom. A low grunt crept up Emma's throat and she sighed, flustered, before making her way out of the kitchen to check the rest of the house for the broom closet.

It wasn't like Emma had the damned place memorized. Regina's mansion was so intricate and extravagant that she was pretty sure there were rooms _Henry_ didn't even know existed, even after having lived 10 years of his life there. Emma had only moved in two weeks ago, and surprise, surprise, Regina had opted out of giving her the grand tour.

So, Emma ran around like a chicken with its head cut off, feet dusted in wet coffee grounds, searching for _something_, anything to clean up the mess before Regina woke up.

The blonde shuffled down the hall toward the back of the house. She knew the first door on the right was Regina's office. The other rooms, however, were complete mysteries.

She opened each door and peeked her head inside, quickly becoming acquainted with the rest of the home. Emma came across a half bath, a towel closet, a third guest room – she'd never even _seen_ Regina have a guest over, let alone _three_ of them - and a storage room filled with dozens of boxes, each labeled with their particular contents: "_Henry's baby clothes_", "_Henry's artwork 2008-2010_", and so on.

Running her fingers through sleep mussed, knotted blonde curls, Emma approached the last room tucked in the far left corner of the hall. She inhaled slowly through her nose, then puffed out her cheeks as she turned the knob a little to the right. She frowned when she felt hesitation; it was locked.

Emma raised an eyebrow questioningly before trying the handle again, as if by some grace of god jiggling the damned thing a bunch of times would make it magically open. Unsurprisingly, it didn't budge.

What exactly was behind that door that Regina felt the need to keep it _locked_?

"Ahem."

The clearing of a throat startled Emma out of her concentration on the door and she jumped, bringing her hand to her chest as her heart pounded thunderously inside her breastbone. "Fuck, Regina, you scared me."

The brunette rested a hip against a nearby wall and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, well, _pardon_ me for creeping up on you as you poked your nose around _my_ home," Regina teased, pursing her lips.

Emma shrugged her shoulders before turning her gaze back toward the door. "This door's locked," she informed, turning the handle violently back and forth to emphasize her point.

Regina merely let out a breathy laugh. "So it is. How observant of you."

"Why's it locked?"

A beat of silence. "What on Earth were you snooping around for anyway?" the brunette asked, tilting her head to the side as she waited for Emma's excuse.

"I was looking for a broom."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "A broom? Didn't see you as the domestic type, Ms. Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I was brought up in the foster system, not a barn. I know how to clean up after I've made a mess."

Regina's eyes narrowed and her jaw tightened. "A mess? _What_ mess?"

The blonde flashed her counterpart a weak smile.

Clenching her jaw, Regina turned on her heels and stomped toward the kitchen.

Emma flinched in anticipation, fully aware of the verbal beating she was about to endure. She turned back to the door for a moment, curiosity overwhelming her as to what exactly Regina had to hide. As the blonde reached for the knob one last time, a shout echoed through the living room and bounced down the hallway.

"_**Ms. Swan!"**_

-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-

It was eating Emma alive. She _had_ to know what was in that room.

She bit her bottom lip and tried to focus on the paperwork in front of her, squinting then widening her eyes repeatedly as though her sight were the culprit of her lack of concentration. She'd read the damned thing three times through, but hadn't been able to absorb any of it. Her mind was elsewhere, , fantasizing and dreading all at once as to what the mysterious contents of '_the door at the end of the hallway'_ were.

It sounded like some B-horror movie.

Emma drummed her fingernails against her desk. She _could_ be a mature adult and merely confront Regina about it. After all, she had her superpower of being able to detect a lie. If Regina didn't tell the truth, she could just revert to Plan B: sneaking around and finding out the answer herself.

Plan B seemed _so_ much more fun, though. After all, she was the Sheriff of this town, and if Regina was hiding something that could potentially hurt them – well, then, it was her _duty_ to get to the bottom of it.

Emma closed the manila envelope full of papers and threw it haphazardly across her desk before wheeling her chair away to allow her to stand. She grabbed her coat from around the back of her chair and pulled it over her arms and body in one swift motion. Tugging her phone from the pocket of her jeans, Emma checked the time. 3:30pm. Regina wouldn't be home for another hour and a half – plenty of time to do some…_investigating._

-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-S-Q-

Emma arrived home approximately 20 minutes later. After throwing her coat and boots on the floor – which would assuredly piss Regina off later – she bounded through the house and down the hallway, stopping short in front of the dark brown door. Squatting down so she was eye level with the golden knob, Emma analyzed the lock. It didn't seem particularly fancy or complicated; she'd done a fair share of lock picking in her time and the one in front of her didn't seem any different than what she had hacked before.

Digging her right hand in the tight pocket of her jeans, Emma procured a bobby pin and grinned. It was amazing what the little things could accomplish. She bent the top folded over piece back and smoothed it, resulting in one long piece of jagged metal. Holding her breath, Emma jiggled the pin inside the lock and waited to hear the familiar "click" noise of a door unlocking. She twisted and turned her makeshift key, grumbling to herself when the door remained firmly shut. "Well, fuck," Emma grumbled to herself, running her free hand through her hair. Defeated, she stood and crossed her arms over her chest, all the while giving the door her best death glare, as though by magic it would swing open under her gaze.

And it _did_.

Emma blinked rapidly at the sight before her. The door had opened on its own; just a hair, but still, it had _opened_. '_**Definitely**__ B-horror movie material_,' Emma thought to herself as she eyed the door wearily. She stepped forward, hovering a slightly trembling hand over the door.

She had every right to be nervous. Regina had kept a vault of _hearts_, for Christ's sake…

As the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat – and Emma knew that Regina Mills and whatever was through that door might very well be the death of her.

She took a deep breath and, while she still had the confidence, swung open the door and jumped back, fully anticipating an attack. When she remained unharmed a few seconds later, Emma hesitantly stepped forward and peeked inside. Behind the door was…a staircase. "What the hell…" she whispered, running her hand up and down each side of the wall to find a light switch. When she didn't find one, she pulled her phone from her pocket and used it as a makeshift torch to lead her into the darkness. The blonde tiptoed slowly and carefully down the steps.

After descending the last step, Emma came face to face with an archway. She stepped through it and was greeted with yet another void of darkness. Reaching around aimlessly, Emma's hand brushed against cool wood, then a little protrusion in the wall – a lightswitch. She chewed her bottom lip and counted to three - the blonde wasn't necessarily sure she wanted to know what her surroundings were – before flicking it on. All at once, a wave of fluorescent light washed over her and she squinted, her eyes still dilated from the dark.

The room's interior was dark but surprisingly comfortable. Deep brown wood panels were aligned perfectly against the walls and around a single window at the top of the right wall. The window was covered with a deep red curtain, shielding all possible light from above. Long, fluorescent bulbs were installed running opposite of the panels on the top wall; they flickered dramatically and cast long shadows over the furniture strewn throughout.

Emma turned on her heels to access what was behind her. A large bed sat in the right corner of the room and she raised an eyebrow questioningly. A bed? Who would ever want to _sleep_ down here? Emma walked toward the bed and stopped at the edge, running her fingertips over the black satin sheets that adorned it. They were perfectly ironed, not a single wrinkle to be found.

She danced her fingertips up the long railings of the bed. They extended from the head and foot up toward the ceiling, bolted in at the top. A flicker of metal glistened in the corner of the blonde's eye and she quickly walked over to where the twinkling was coming from at the head of the bed. Emma's brow furrowed when she realized what had caught her attention; there were restraints of some kind built in to the headboard of the bed. She fingered the dark leather curiously, running her thumbs over the cool silver clasps.

Emma forced herself away from the cuffs – she had to admit she was intrigued - before continuing her exploration of the room. As she walked toward the wall adjacent to the bed, her outer thigh hit the sharp edge of a trunk and Emma scowled, rubbing her leg in quick circles. "Fuck," she growled, darting her eyes back and forth between her quickly bruising skin and the dark wooden chest before her. It was tall and long and reminded her of something Mary Margaret had to keep extra afghan blankets and pillows in. Squatting, the blonde rested her thumbs on the golden switches on each end and pushed the buttons, the top of the chest popping open with ease. Emma pulled the lid up and rested it against the edge of the bed. She blinked down at the contents before her; a deep red blush instantly crept up the younger woman's neck and cheeks when she came to the realization of what exactly lay before her.

A dark, black belted harness sat tucked in the corner, along with its respective phallic attachment, a pair of black lace panties, knee high fuck me boots, and a long, thin riding crop were just some of the plethora of toys and treats hidden in the trunk. Emma eyed each piece with a mixture of fear and excitement. This room was…

Emma jumped when she felt a warm pair of hands on her shoulders. "You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" Regina purred, running a single red fingernail back and forth over Emma's bare shoulder.

The blonde didn't dare turn around. Instead, she stared forward at her hands and reveled in the brunette's taunting touch. "I-what is this place?" Emma asked, trying to keep her voice steady as Regina's fingernail tickled the back of her neck. She could feel the wind of movement behind her as the brunette knelt down behind her.

"I like to call it my…_playroom_." Regina emphasized the word with a seductive drawl that made the blonde's stomach flutter. There was a beat of excruciating silence as the brunette took Emma's earlobe between her teeth and tugged before darting her tongue out to swipe over the smooth skin. "Would you like to _play_, Ms. Swan?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Feedback fuels the writing flame, so make sure to review! Enjoy!**_

"_I like to call it my…__**playroom**__." Regina emphasized the word with a seductive drawl that made the blonde's stomach flutter. There was a beat of excruciating silence as the brunette took Emma's earlobe between her teeth and tugged before darting her tongue out to swipe over the smooth skin. "Would you like to __**play**__, Ms. Swan?"_

Emma chewed at the inside of her mouth, her eyes darting around the room. She could hear the familiar clicking of Regina's heels as she stood once again, and the blonde held her breath, anticipating the older woman's next move.

"You've been a bad girl, Ms. Swan," the brunette purred, tangling her fingers playfully in blonde tresses. "Snooping through my home, picking my locks…" Regina drew soothing little circles into the younger woman's scalp with her fingertip, lulling her into a false sense of security, before tugging roughly to bring the girl to her feet. Emma yelped. Regina laughed breathily. "And bad girls need to be _punished_."

"Regina, I-" The blonde tried to turn her head slightly to meet her counterpart's gaze, but was stopped with another yank of her hair.

"Down here, it's _your majesty_." Regina nuzzled her nose against the exposed skin of Emma's neck before licking a slow line up her pulse point. "Play with me, Ms. Swan," she continued, her breath hot against sensitive flesh, "and learn what's it's like to be fucked by a _Queen._"

She wanted to stay cool and calm, try to at least match the little game Regina was playing, but Emma's throat betrayed her, letting out a little squeak of a moan as the brunette's right hand snaked slowly down her front. The grasp of blonde curls loosened and Regina's left hand followed suit, stopping to rest over clothed hipbones. Deft fingers unsnapped her jeans and pushed the skin tight material down her long legs, pooling around her ankles. Emma wiggled them down over her feet and kicked them haphazardly across the room, eliciting a chuckle from the woman behind her.

"My, what an eager playmate," Regina teased. Her fingers curled beneath the hem of the younger woman's white tank and pulled slowly, making sure to run her nails teasingly over pale flesh. The white tank top was tugged over the younger woman's head with ease, quickly thrown on top of the discarded jeans. The brunette magnetized her hands and lips on Emma once more, her fingers dancing over her chest and stomach. She felt the younger woman's abs twitch beneath her touch and smiled. Brushing her lips feather softly up the blonde's neck, Regina hovered her mouth over the shell of Emma's ear, her breath hot and teasing. "Get on the bed," she growled, moving her right hand to the small of the younger woman's back to push her roughly to the side of the mattress.

Emma stumbled forward, catching herself on the railing of the bed. Obediently, she walked to the side of the mattress and turned, sitting so her legs were dangling over the edge of it. She raised her head slowly to finally take in the sight of her lover. Regina was dressed to the nines as always – a pair of black stilettos, stockings, a black pencil skirt, a white button up blouse, and her favorite deep red blazer. A little smirk was spread seductively across Regina's face and chocolate eyes sparkled with delight. Emma shivered; from the cold or anticipation, she wasn't sure.

Regina sauntered over slowly, the pencil skirt accenting each sway of her hips. She began to disrobe as she walked over, nimble fingers playing with the buttons of her blouse. She peeled the jacket off her body slowly and purposefully, knowing all too well Emma was captivated by her every move. Regina draped her red blazer over the foot of the bed, doing the same with her blouse only a moment later. Deciding to keep the skirt on – for now – she positioned herself in front of her prey, their knees touching. She eyed Emma up and down, drinking in the exposed flesh before her, eager for more. The brunette licked her lips. "Against the headboard," she demanded, gesturing toward it with a flick of her wrist.

Emma spider crawled backward, her eyes never leaving Regina's as she positioned herself against the head of the bed. The railing was cold against her skin; she felt goosebumps forming. She chewed her bottom lip as Regina moved to the bed and smiled at her, that mischievous look that made her breath hitch. She shivered as the brunette began to trace the outline of her body with one manicured fingernail, starting at the sensitive spot below her left knee. Regina dragged her nail up slowly, stopping to hook a single digit into the elastic of Emma's panties, tugging then letting go so they snapped dramatically against pale skin. In a blink of an eye, the panties were gone, as was the matching bra.

Regina traced Emma's hipbone in small circles, then up her side, her ribs, across her arm, before stopping at her wrist. The blonde gulped when she felt slender digits curl around it. The brunette repeated a similar pattern on her other side, effectively pinning her hands above her head right below the built in cuffs. Regina let go of her wrists for a moment to grab at the leather restraints, but Emma didn't dare move them. A prickle of heat rushed between the blonde's legs as she felt one cuff close around her right arm, the same done to her left a moment later. She began to tremble with a mixture of fear and anticipation.

"Are you scared?" Regina asked, flashing a glimpse of her pearly whites as she felt the younger woman's body shivering beneath her.

The blonde swallowed a lump in her throat. "N-no," she replied, biting her bottom lip. It wasn't a lie. She was fucking _terrified_.

"You should be," the brunette purred before leaning down to capture Emma's lips in a bruising kiss.

It was dizzying, Regina's tongue in her mouth, teeth nipping, sucking the air out of her lungs. The blonde closed her eyes, trying to steady herself. On any other day, Regina was enticing. Tonight, she was absolutely intoxicating.

Her chest burned, screaming for air, and Emma turned her head, breaking their kiss. She barely had time to take a deep breath before the older woman's hand gripped her jaw and pulled their mouths together once more. They kissed, hot and wet and raw.

Emma whimpered deep in her throat when she felt Regina pull away. She blinked, gazing up at the brunette above her. She ran her tongue over her lower lip and opened her mouth to speak, to beg for more, when, with a flick of a wrist, the room went dark and an empty cold washed over her as the brunette's body disappeared.

Emma blinked, her eyes dilating slowly. She shifted her gaze left and right, trying to catch a glimpse of the older woman. The silence was deafening, making her overtly aware of how fast her heart was beating. It raced with a ferocity that only Regina could elicit.

Time seemed to crawl by. She shifted a bit, trying to relieve the dull ache between her shoulder blades from having to support herself while cuffed. Her nose itched and she twitched it, hoping it would quell her need to scratch. Instead, the rest of her body began to prickle as well, the hairs on the back of her neck standing. Emma squirmed. She was being watched.

She narrowed her eyes, trying to make out Regina's silhouette from across the room. She could sense the older woman's presence, could feel those gorgeous brown orbs raking over her body, eye fucking her senseless. The sensitive bud between her legs started to throb at the thought.

And when the rhythmic clicking of heels _finally_ made the brunette's presence known once more, Emma let out a sigh of relief.

The edge of the bed dipped and Emma swallowed a moan as a solitary fingernail scratched across her ankle, up the expanse of her leg, and finally across her inner thigh. A moan fell from her lips as Regina's mouth followed the same path as her finger with a line of hot, breathy open mouthed kisses.

Emma's eyes had finally grown accustomed to the dark, and her heart skipped a beat when Regina came into focus. She was staring up at her, chocolate eyes sparkling as her tongue drew little circles over the inside of each of her thighs. A soft vibration tickled between her legs and Emma gasped, feeling the tip of a small toy brush against her. She pulled at her restraints and bucked her hips up against the brunette's mouth and hand. "Regina," she whimpered.

Sharp white teeth nipped sensitive flesh before the brunette crawled forward, her body hovering over the blonde's. "_Majesty_," Regina growled, scratching the nails of her left hand up Emma's thigh. With one swift motion, she pushed the small bullet toy inside, causing Emma's mouth to fall open in a silent moan and her body to shiver in delight. Her nipples hardened to achingly hard peaks as surges of pleasure tingled across her clit and thighs.

"Are you _cold_, my dear?" Regina asked playfully, her eyes flicking down to the blonde's hard pink nipples and shaking form. Pulling her left hand away from the blonde's body, she rubbed the pads of her middle finger and thumb together. A spark crackled for a moment before a tiny flame came into fruition between the brunette's fingers.

Emma stared wide eyed. Regina's face was illuminated with a soft orange glow and she saw the reflection of the flame dance in her eyes. Little shadows accented the curves and contours of the brunette's neck and collarbone in a sensual silhouette. Her gaze followed the little flicker as Regina moved toward the end of the bed, reaching with her right hand. A moment later, the flame between the older woman's fingers disappeared, having been switched over to the wick of a small light green colored candle. Emma was entranced by the orange and yellow glow of the fire, watching it grow and shrink as the wick shortened and a little pool of wax bubbled on top. All she could do was stare, hypnotized, watching for a few moments as the center of the candle melted slowly within the rim.

"Let's heat things up a bit, shall we?" Regina purred, tilting the candle down to let a single drop of wax trickle over Emma's exposed belly.

The blonde hissed through her teeth as a sharp sting radiated over her skin. It burned for only a moment, setting her nerve endings ablaze, before shifting into a hot surge of pleasure. "Oh fuck," Emma groaned, squirming as a powerful trail of heat coursed from her stomach to in between her legs.

"In due time, dear," Regina teased, reaching between the younger woman's legs to flick at the switch of the bullet inside, pushing the speed up several notches. She grinned at the blonde, her eyes twinkling as she used her free hand to roughly push long, thin legs apart. Holding the candle next to Emma's right knee – it was so close the younger woman could feel the heat of the flame tickle her flesh – Regina let it teeter forward once more and ever so slowly poured a thin line of wax down Emma's inner thigh.

Emma whimpered. It felt amazing, the hot pinch of the wax mixed with the powerful buzzing of the toy teasing the sensitive flesh within her. And when Regina crawled up her body and straddled her waist, bringing the melting candle over her stomach and up to the small curve of her breast, hovering, waiting, she thought she may cum right then and there. She held her breath in anticipation.

The corners of Regina's mouth curled slowly into a mischievous smirk and she licked her lips, her eyes slowly dragging up Emma's breasts, collarbone, and throat. "The things I could do to you, my pet," she hummed, tweaking one of the younger woman's nipples, which quickly elicited a mew from the girl's lips. Regina laughed, deep and seductive. "Oh, my little kitten," the brunette purred, grinding her palm roughly against Emma's right breast. "Let's see if we can make you _roar_ for your Queen." She dipped the candle down and let a few drops of wax circle around perfectly pink nipples.

Emma's head rolled back in delight. Each drip of the wax seemed to create a magical line from her radiating skin to her throbbing center, and, coupled with the steady vibration of the toy against her sensitive walls, she felt herself climbing closer to the crest of ecstasy. She pulled at her restraints once more, wanting nothing more than to dig her nails into Regina's back, to scratch hard, to tangle her fingers in dark locks, to give the _Queen_ a dose of her own medicine. Emma arched her back and slowly ground her hips against the brunette straddling her, trying to relieve the ache between her legs. She was close, _so fucking close_. All she needed was a little bit of friction and…

Regina pulled away, moving over to the side of the bed, and scowled. Swiping her hand in a little circle, the candle disappeared and plunged them into darkness once more. She leaned forward, tucking her lips close to the shell of Emma's ear. "_I_ say when you cum, my pet," she growled. "Perhaps you need to learn who's in charge." With the flick of the brunette's fingers, the cuffs around Emma's wrists came undone. She reached between the blonde's legs and switched the toy off before removing it completely. The groan that crept up the younger woman's throat in response made Regina grin. "On your hands and knees," she ordered before sliding off the bed toward her 'toychest'.

Emma chewed at her bottom lip and turned over slowly onto her hands and knees. She turned her head over her shoulder and watched – as clearly as she could through the veil of darkness – as Regina reached behind herself and unzipped her skirt, the material falling over her hips and onto the floor in one swift motion. Her bra and panties followed suit, and a wave of wet heat trickled between Emma's thighs as the curve of Regina's breasts came into view. She felt her mouth water, aching to swirl the tip of her tongue over dark nipples, to feel them stiffen beneath her touch. She turned her head forward and closed her eyes, trying to steady herself as the pounding between her legs increased tenfold.

The steady clicking of Regina's heels signaled her return and Emma inhaled slowly through her nose as the brunette positioned herself at the end of the bed. The blonde shivered with delight when she felt the tip of a much larger toy brush against her and a thin piece of leather tickle the back of her legs.

Regina leaned down, her breasts pressed against the smooth skin of Emma's back. She licked the side the younger woman's neck and, with one swift motion, rocked her hips forward, pushing the end of the toy into the blonde.

"Oh god," Emma choked, clawing at the black silken sheets beneath her. Arching her back and pushing her hips back to meet Regina's thrust, she dropped to her elbows and buried her face in one of the soft pillows before her, moaning, overwhelmed by the hot sensations between her legs.

And then she felt it. The hard smack of leather across her ass, smooth and hot and piercing.

Emma yelped when she felt Regina's fingers curl into her hair and pull roughly, snapping her head back.

"Oh no, my dear," Regina purred, twisting the younger woman's head to nip at the side of her pulse point. "I want to _hear_ you." She accented her demand with a hard thrust of her hips and another flick of the crop.

Emma moaned loudly, incoherent whimpers of pleasure echoing throughout the room. She could barely keep up as Regina's thrusts grew more frantic, rocking into her at a fervid pace. The pads of her fingers began to tingle, the familiar sign of orgasm tickling her skin. "Fuck," Emma whimpered. She rolled her head back and clenched her eyes shut to focus on the delicious way Regina's hips were rocking against her, the erotic smacking together of their skin making her thighs tremble. Her fingertips twitched, wanting so badly to reach between her own legs and rub the sensitive nub between them, the swollen flesh that would send her over the edge. "Please," the blonde begged, reaching blindly behind her for Regina's hand, the crop, anything that could put the tiniest bit of pressure against her throbbing clit.

"Please _who_?" Regina asked, digging her nails into the round flesh of Emma's ass before smacking the riding crop against it.

Emma bit her lip.

"Say it," the brunette purred, flicking the tongue of the riding crop against the younger woman's flesh.

"I-" Emma's voice trailed into a breathy moan as Regina rocked her hips at an angle, allowing the toy to rub against her gspot.

"_Say it_," Regina hissed, bringing the leather down to smack once more against red, swollen skin.

"Please, _your majesty_," Emma growled, thrusting back particularly hard to accent her words. "Make me cum."

Regina's mouth curled into a little smile before she reached between the blonde's legs. "All you had to do was ask," she whispered, brushing her fingertips over the younger woman's swollen bundle of nerves. The brunette began to rub in rough circles, the perfect counterpart to the rhythmic thrusting of her hips.

It took only a few swipes of Regina's skilled fingers before Emma fell, the first wave of orgasm crashing down so hard she saw stars. She screamed, deep, long cries of ecstasy. Her entire body trembled as wet heat trickled down her thighs. Her back arched, her toes curled; it was the most delicious high, and Emma never wanted to come down.

And when Regina pinched her clit and thrust forward once more, prolonging her orgasm for as long as she could, Emma shook violently, collapsing into a quivering heap beneath the brunette. She'd never experienced anything so intense and powerful, like every nerve ending in her body had exploded. A state of bliss washed over her and she nuzzled her face against the cool pillowcase, little trembles and shakes still coursing her body.

She smiled contentedly as Regina began to draw little circles over the length of her spine with her fingertip. Emma's heart still galloped in her chest and the rapid "thump thump thump" played melodically in her ears. Her body tingled as she slowly descended from her high, snapped back to reality when she felt the brunette remove the toy from inside her and crawl to the other side of the bed. Emma shivered at the loss of Regina's body heat above her. She groaned, opening one eye to catch a glimpse of the older woman, who was sitting up, her legs dangling over the side of the mattress. The blonde watched as the brunette unsnapped the harness around her waist – why she didn't just use magic, Emma wasn't sure– and moved her hips up slightly, giving herself enough room to wiggle the black belt down her legs onto the floor. The seductive arch of Regina's body sparked a newfound energy within the blonde, and Emma smiled, crawling across the bed to settle behind the older woman. Daringly, she ran her fingertip across the small of Regina's back and pressed her lips to the brunette's shoulder. The younger woman nuzzled her nose against the sensitive spot behind Regina's ear, grinning when she heard the tiniest moan escape the other woman's lips. "If _Your Majesty_ permits me to do so," Emma said playfully, placing hot kisses down the side of Regina's neck between words, "I would love to ravish my _Queen_."

The brunette turned her head and the couple's eyes met in a heated gaze. Regina bit her lower lip seductively. "I suppose I could allow that," she replied coolly, but her eyes betrayed her, sparkling with need.

The blonde smiled and moved forward, stepping off the bed to stand in front of the older woman.

And for the first of many times to come, Emma Swan knelt before her Queen.


End file.
